


The Moon And The Sun Obey

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Injury Recovery, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Finn Balor is healing up from his shoulder injury. Bayley organises a care package from herself and several of Finn’s friends. She includes gifts for both Finn and the Demon. They both think of her fondly.





	

 

 

 

The box doesn’t surprise Finn. He laughs when he sees it and asks the mailman to bring it on into his flat. His arm’s out of the sling now but it still needs strengthening and he’s not going to blow that on a parcel delivery, as brilliant as it is.

 

He recognises Bayley’s handwriting and drawing skills – there’s a big sunburst created from bright marker pen right at the edge of the label, it almost looks like one of the inflatable men she uses for her entrances. With a fingertip, Finn traces the way the sunburst smiles, laughs. He’s grinning too, feeling the Demon’s slow-burning interest, though it’s fringed with disappointment.

 

_She didn’t draw the moon._

 

“Ah, she’s always been more of a sunny day.”

 

The Demon doesn’t argue that and watches as Finn peels away tape and opens the box, with a sort of Christmas morning feeling. It’s Bayley and she’s got a habit of bringing smiles out of him no matter what. That Christmas feeling too, it’s definitely along the lines of what Finn feels in her company.

 

_She sees things and she learns._

 

Finn hums knowingly because that’s the Demon saying he likes Bayley and Bayley will be thrilled to hear it. She seems to enjoy both Finn’s company and the Demon’s. Finn likes the memories he has of her clicking Legos together and trying to learn a couple of sounds of the Demon’s own language. The fact the Demon spoke to her at all, and in that tongue, is something special.

 

_Special._

 

The Demon sounds like he’s tasting the word slowly, consideringly. Finn leaves him to it. Words are power. There’s a reason Finn paints them on his skin when it’s time for the Demon to have control. The Demon has told him before that there’s words they could give Bayley, for her skin. He hasn’t told Finn what they are yet but he will. Time is as important as words.

 

Finn opens the box. It’s full of smaller boxes, fitted together like Jenga, or, Finn thinks with a grin, like Legos. There’s stickers from _WWE Magazine_ on the top layer of boxes and a couple more images in marker pen – big bubbly smiley faces, winking or laughing. Finn laughs with them and snaps a photo with his phone. This is fantastic.

 

_Special_

 

The Demon is murmuring again. He’s a ripple of deep-banked heat, kindling with his own version of fondness; desire to a point past possessiveness. Finn never pretends there isn’t darkness in him that matches the Demon or that he doesn’t know what the Demon’s done and is still both capable of and constantly desiring. But there are some lines and Finn can be as possessive as the Demon.

 

The Demon is amused now and Finn pauses, thinking very simply about Bayley. The Demon doesn’t back off, it’s not in his nature, and he doesn’t understand but he does give Finn the lead; for now.

 

_Fondness._

 

The Demon is mocking him now. Finn distracts himself by opening the first box, finding a bundle of magazines from Ireland, a real mixed bag of sports and hobby stuff. It’s all fairly recent, only one is a copy of something he already has. It all fits with Finn’s interests and he flicks through the glossy pages with growing affection, especially when he finds a note from his parents hidden behind everything. He’d only waved them off at the airport a month ago. Bayley works fast.

 

He’s feeling more than affection now and he stays in that moment – of missing Bayley, of loving her gifts, of enjoying the care she’s put in for him, and it’s only the first box. There’s that mocking sense from the Demon again and it’s like he’s looking over Finn’s shoulder; wanting to see more despite his attitude. Finn knows the Demon can feel his smirk but he doesn’t say a word to Finn because he knows Finn will only be making himself suffer too if he refuses to open any more boxes.

 

So, the next one isn’t from Bayley – there’s a couple of CDs and some unopened boxes of Legos, with a card taped to it that’s full of Sami’s sloping handwriting. He wishes Finn well with the rehab and hopes that he manages to stay busy. Sami’s speaking from experience and he promises to come visit as soon as he’s next off the road. The CDs are all good choices – some Finn had mentioned he was looking to buy and some Sami had talked to him about the last time they hung out.

 

Adrian’s box is packed with chocolate digestive biscuits and a couple of bags of liquorice. Finn laughs because he and Adrian used to talk about the food they missed most, whether it was because they were away from home or because diets meant they were off sweets. There’s a note that tells Finn to stick to the rehab, mind, they’re definitely owed a match or two later on. Finn hasn’t spent time with Adrian in too long – first Adrian was injured; now Finn – but he really likes the sound of match. The Demon likes that too.

 

There’s a box from Gallows and Anderson that has a bunch of Japanese magazines and a flyer for a fast-food place in Florida that does stuff almost like a favourite restaurant in Osaka. Finn is taken back for a moment to Japan; before it’d finally felt too small. There’s a lot he misses there. He knows one of the reasons he was drafted to Raw was his name value overseas. He’s looking forward to the media trips, even if he won’t get a chance to spend much time with friends there. He’ll make the most of it; like he will on Raw. He texts Gallows and Anderson thanks, then Adrian and Sami too.

 

There’s two boxes left – both are sealed Tupperware. One with a blue lid is full of Bayley’s homemade cookies – he can smell oatmeal and chocolate chip though he’s sure he spots a third flavour too that he can’t identify yet. They’ve been Finn’s favourite cheat food since he first tasted them at NXT. He eats one before resealing the tub and hiding it away in the kitchen. The Demon is openly laughing at him now.

 

He stops when the second Tupperware box is opened – there’s a lot of candied nuts and chilli chocolates. Both are Demon favourites. The Demon is silent as Finn inhales the pungent smell for a moment before wordlessly offering the Demon the lead.

 

The Demon scoops up candied nuts and considers them between clawed fingers. He crunches them between sharpened teeth. He misses the shells. He sinks his teeth into two of the chilli chocolates and chases the sting with his tongue. Finn watches through eyes that momentarily aren’t his. He can feel the Demon’s pleasure; different to his burning possessiveness, no matter what he says.

 

_Fondness_

 

It’s a reminder from Finn without any mocking, just a pointed echo. The Demon runs his tongue over incisors and then Finn is back in control, holding a plastic box that’s not intended for him. The lid is black. Finn stows it in the kitchen too, right next to his cookie tub.

 

He breaks down the biggest cardboard box, cuts away the label with its Bayley design and finds a note stuck to the back in an impish hand, telling Finn that the bottom of the page is for the Demon. She hopes Finn enjoys the package’s contents as much as she enjoyed putting it all together; everyone says hi and they miss him. She’s misses him and his hugs. She can’t wait to see him again soon. She’s looking forward to him wearing her headband again.

 

The note for the Demon is only a few lines long. She hopes he likes the candied nuts and chilli chocolates and that he’s getting enough rest; she knows how badly being stuck in the same place affects him. She’s thinking about him. The rest of the page features a rough pen drawing of the moon. Its expression consists of a small sharp smile.

 

Finn puts the paper up on the fridge.

 

_Ours_

 

The Demon says it; one word rich with everything that echoes Finn’s own feelings. Bayley wants him to wear her headband; she should wear his jacket again too. The air smells like sweetness and chilli. The Demon agrees.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
